Jeros
JEROS ATTRIBUTES Jeros Almasy is a carefree 17 year old boy who is currently studying the dark side of magic and mysterious tomes given to him by his brother Kazura. From a very young age, Jeros has always been fascinated with his older brother’s life and line of work. Feeling left out most of the time whenever his brother goes out on missions, Jeros likes to spend his time researching books about deities and fiends that date back centuries ago but never gets to finish because a lot of information is missing. In the beginning of the story, Jeros is seen inside an Ice Cave searching for a magical item that the village leaders have requested of him to retrieve and bring back to them. BACKGROUND Jeros is the second and youngest son of Astral and Elegius Almasy. Jeros grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Kazura, a natural prodigy who many in Azido Costa would constantly compare Jeros and any of his accomplishments to Kazura. Jeros himself adored Kazura, never passing up an opportunity to spend time with him. Although Kazura welcomed his company, letting Jeros watch him practice magic and taking him on adventures into the swamp, Kazura in return rarely helped Jeros himself become a better wizard; when asked, he would often instead tap Jeros on the shoulder and promise to do so other times. Jeros found this annoying, but never allowed it to disrupt his high opinion of his brother. On Jeros’s sixth birthday, Astral and Elegius bought a magical book which was similar to the magic book they once bought for his older brother Kazura. Not allowing his older brother to outshine him, Jeros practiced harder than ever to master the book and reach the same level as Kazura. Managing to accomplish the book in just a week, Kazura stated his pride in Jeros for this accomplishment, but at the same time encouraged him not to follow in his footsteps. Jeros did not understand the reason for this, but he didn’t mind the side-effect: his brother began taking an interest in his development. On Jeros’s seventh birthday, Kazura bought several magical books for his younger brother hoping that he would be able to master them and eventually reach his level. Sadly few weeks after his birthday, Jeros along with his 9 year old brother witnessed an attack on the village which eventually changed their lives. Concerned about everyone in Azido Costa, Jeros rushed over with his older brother to the location of their parents but was stopped by a demonic creature. Fearing for their life, Kazura yelled out before running away from the creature. Just as the creature was about to end their life, Elegius appeared with an alchemic weapon which angered the creature capturing his attention. Around this time, the Crag Spirit manages to attract all of the demons and citizens to the centre before unleashing her ultimate spell which petrifies everything and everyone. Before all of the citizens became petrified, Astral manages to conjure up enough magical power to transport all of the young ones out of Azido Costa with teleportation magic. Category:Character